


A Sakamaki Halloween

by D_Lite_Writes



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Comedy, Other, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Lite_Writes/pseuds/D_Lite_Writes
Summary: It's Halloween Night and all the Sakamaki's are ready to go to a very important party. All but one. . . Where the hell is Laito?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Sakamaki Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This story is copied from my tumblr i-am-the-hero-alfred-jones. PLEASE DO NOT REPORT THIS STORY I AM ONLY STEALING FROM MYSELF. If you need verification, send an ask or message to me on tumblr and I'll confirm.

Reiji sighed for the umpteenth time that night. October 31st had always been a pain in the ass in the Sakamaki household. For starters; the abomination known as Reiji’s older brother barely refused to get up- which would be fine if they hadn’t been invited to a party that the Sakamaki’s simply **_had_** to attend to upkeep their reputation, making Shuu of absolutely no help to the second eldest sibling. 

As if Shuu’s laziness wasn’t troublesome enough, Kanato had to change what he was going to be at least 17 times during the month of October, and that didn’t even include the numerous tantrums he had been throwing all day because his costume wasn’t _exactly_ as he needed it. 

But none of that mattered now. Because finally, _**finally** , _all of the Sakamaki’s were lined up at the door, though the majority of them were not in costumes. Reiji was absolutely _**not** _participating in such an idiotic tradition as dressing up, Shuu was too lazy to put on a costume, hell Reiji was lucky he had managed to get in him a nice suit, and when asked what he was dressing up for for Halloween Subaru replied with “Fuck off”. 

The Sakamaki’s were at the door, ready to leave. Kanato was dressed up as some … Disney character or something, Reiji hadn’t really been paying attention, and Ayato wore his basketball uniform. Everything was going according to plan… except for one particular thing. 

“Where the hell is Laito?” Reiji snapped, glaring at his siblings. “How should we know?” Ayato shrugged, one hand behind his head while the other grasped a basketball to his hip. “Your his-” Reiji just sighed, “Nevermind.” “Teddy thinks he hears him now.” Kanato piped up. “It’s about time.” Reiji muttered, bitterly, glaring from his pocket watch to the stairs, where the youngest triplet had made an appearance. The sibling’s jaws dropped as he came into view. 

“Well what do you think?” Laito leaned back against the railing and stuck out one leg sexily. The youngest triplet wore knee-high fishnets and black leather boots, above that he was wearing a tight, black leotard that cut down in a sharp V-neck to reveal his chiseled muscles, he held a black fuzzy tail in one hand and had little black ears attached to his signature fedora. 

Shuu had a raised eyebrow and a small smile. Whereas Subaru just stared in disgust, “I think I’m going to throw up.” **“Same.”** the other triplets chimed in. Reiji finally seemed to find his voice. “What the FUCK are you wearing??!!!” he exclaimed, somewhere between utter disbelief and complete disgustion. “Sexy cat costume.” Laito said with a large smirk as he shrugged and began to make his way down the stairs. 

Reiji just stared at him as he walked down the stairs. His brother wasn’t actually planning on _**wearing**_ THAT!!!!! Out in _**public??!!!!!**_ As these thoughts passed through his head Reiji let out small choking sounds, in too much shock to speak. “… Dude, I thin he killed Reiji.” Ayato muttered, staring at him. He managed to speak again just as Laito reached the end of the stairs. “YOU ARE **NOT** GOING OUT IN THAT!!!! YOU GO BACK AND CHANGE THIS INSTANT!!!! YOU’RE A BIGGER DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY THAN SHUU!!!!!” he screamed, furious at Laito’s idiocy. Shuu gave Reiji an uninterested glare at the insult.

Laito gasped and put a hand to his heart in feigned innocence. “Why, brother! Whatever do you-” “YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!!!!!” Reiji screeched, interrupting his brother before he could finished the often rehearsed phrase, “THAT OUTFIT IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE FOR A PARTY OF THIS MAGNITUDE!!!!!!!” “Alright, alright!” Laito was laughing and had his hands up in surrender, “I’ll go change!” he was gone in an instant. 

“… Why does he even _have_ that outfit?” Ayato whispered to himself. “I don’t think we want to know.” Kanato replied, evenly. Subaru attempted to leave the room. His arm was grabbed by Reiji. “And just where do you think _you’re_ going?” “I need to boil my eyes.” Subaru replied, disgusted. “You can do it later.” Reiji replied. Suddenly a rustling on the stairs drew everyone attention. 

Laito had reappeared, in a very different outfit. He wore black dress shoes and black slacks, a simple white button up, and a black cape with a red lining around his neck, it ended in a gold cross with a red gem in the middle. Reiji looked up at him, exasperated as Laito put his arm up to his face, hiding his body behind the cape. “Vhat do you zhink?” he asked in a horrible Transylvanian accent. 

“… .You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Ayato said, staring at him. “Where did you _get_ that thing? The dollar store?” “Valmart, actually.” Laito practically skipped down the stairs, “Are ve ready to go?” he asked, grinning. 

Reiji was still staring at him in shock. The idiot had even put on bite marks on his neck with makeup. “… You know what? Fuck it. At least he has pants now. Everyone get in the car.” Reiji gestured to the door with one hand while the other one rubbed at his temples. 

Shuu thought for a moment and reached down to unzip his fly. “… So if I take off my pants-” “GET IN THE DAMN CAR!!!!!!” Reiji snapped whirling on him. Shuu chuckled as he obeyed, Reiji slamming the door of the house behind him and giving a long, suffering sigh. “I _loathe_ this family.”


End file.
